HALLOWS EVE MASQUERADE BALL
by VioletRose16
Summary: FIRST FANFIC.3 OR MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPLES:AMFIE,MIKARA,PATROME,AND FABINA LATER ON.JOY IS NOT IN THE STORY AT ALL. NINAAND FABIANS SIBLINGS COMEIN THE STORY. :D
1. Chapter 1

HALLOWS EVE BALL

The HOA gang is throwing a Halloween masquerade ball at the school. Everyone must wear masks or something. What will happen? Couples: fabina later on, patrome, amfie, mikara. Joy is not in the story. I own nothing except the plot. Sorry if it sucks first fanfic.

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

"Niiiiiiiiiina!" amber yelled coming in our room. "Yes amber, what do you need?" I answered back. "Have you seen my mascara?" she yelled. "Nope" I answered amber left the room and Fabian came in and sat on the end of Amber's bed. "Hello Nina" he said. "Hey" I said back. He looks so cute hi brown hair, blue green eyes. I wish I could tell him how I felt. But I can't he doesn't like me that way.

Fabian's POV

I walked in Nina and Amber's room to see her looking at a video on you tube about some girl named Alexis Martin who can sing like no one's business. She pressed pause when she saw me. "Hey Nina" I said. "Hey Fabian" she said back she. Looked so beautiful her dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes. I wish she felt the way I felt. But she doesn't she said so herself that it was ridiculous. "Who is Alexis?" I asked her after exiting my thoughts. "She is my sister she is going to come next term in the Anubis house with everyone else's families like your brother Gabriel." She answered the clicked another video of her sing and playing guitar she was amazing.

Mara's POV

I came in the house squealing because i had great news. told me we could throw a masquerade ball on halloween. I called everyonne in the common room. everyone camerushing down eccept Nina and Fabian. " Nina Fabian come down stairs I have some great news to tell everyone. they came running down the stairs ninawas sing a Taylor Swift song andwas really good. Ok back to business, " Everyone please listen to me i have some news". they all quieted down. "nowthat i have your attention, Mr. Sweet said we could throw a masquerade ball on halloween". Everyone started cherring then they all stopped because amber said something. "we need to buy costumes" amber said.

* * *

><p>I will update if i get at least 3 reviews. Please R&amp;R.<p>

LOVE ALEXIS :D


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the disney character or hoa, only the plot and Alexis and Gabriel, enjoy or don't, give feed back.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2 costumes galore<span>_**

**Ambers POV**

"We need to go get costumes "I said. We all got ready to go, told Trudy and piled in the van Mara drove mick was in shot gun. I, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia all sat in the second row. Nina and Fabian were in the back talking about their likes and dislikes and 20 questions. Finally we got there we parked, got out and into the store. When we got in we all decided to couple up and do matching costumes everyone else was dating except Nina and Fabian so they did a costume together. Alfie and I are going to be Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Jerome and Patricia are going to be Snow White and Prince Charming, Mick and Mara are going to be Beauty and the Beast, and Nina and Fabian are going to be Jasmine and Aladdin.

**Nina's POV**

I walked out in my costume along with Amber, Mara, and Patricia. Everyone stood there with their mouths open staring at me like there was something wrong but then I looked in the mirror and I looked hot. Then the girls slapped their boyfriends. Except Fabian he just stood there and they noticed my belly ring. "N-Nina y-you l-look amazing." Fabian said. I felt my face get hot and turned away from him. "When did you get a belly ring" questioned Jerome. "I have had it since I was in the 8th grade" I answered. Now the guy went and put on their costumes and Fabian looked so cute. Jerome and Alfie were having a sword fight with foam swords. Mick looked handsome in his costume. Then my phone rang it was Alexis she is 13. (She's moving to Anubis house today before supper with Fabians brother.)

Phone call:

_Nina: hello_

_Alexis: hey I am coming right now with some guy named Gabriel. His brother is Fabian Rutter. _

_Nina: cool I know Fabian he's right here hang on ill call him right now. (She calls Fabian over)._

_Alexis: cool put it on speaker your on speaker now kk._

_Nina: kk hey we are getting costumes now you and Gabriel need to be one of the Disney royal couples._

_Alexis & Gabriel: Cinderella and her prince. (Juniors girls: same as Nina, Juniors guys: same as Fabian)_

_Nina & Fabian: ok we will get thoughs. See you at the house._

End phone call.

"Hey we should get back to the house soon it's almost supper time" mare warned. "I agree come on we can come back tomorrow to get accessories." Amber said. So we paid and drove home to wait for Alexis and Gabriel.

**Fabian's POV**

The doorbell rang so Nina got up to get it and came in with a girl and my brother who were holding hands then let go an started blushing. They remind me of Nina and I when she grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs then let go when everyone started staring at us and we both blushed a deep red.

**Amber's POV**

Alexis and Gabriel remind me of Nina and Fabian. They started blushing after they stopped holding hands. It was so "adorabubble" they can become Gabrexis the second cutes couple after Fabina. Yay, happy dance! "Amber what are you doing" everyone asked with confused looks. "I was thinking of a couple name for Alexis and Gabriel" I answered. "What?" Alexis and Gabe screamed at the same time. It was so cute. Nina and Fabian are staring at each other and so are Lexis and Gabe time to make them all blush. "What with all the staring longingly at each other?" I asked they all looked down and started blushing furiously. Mission accomplished, yes.

* * *

><p>5 reviews i will update<p>

** love alexis**


End file.
